


"Nerd Sisters" Danvers Sisters Week Day 3

by cfo_absolute



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Childhood, Danvers Sisters Week, Nerd Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfo_absolute/pseuds/cfo_absolute
Summary: Alex and Kara were huge Harry Potter nerds growing up and no one can convince me otherwise.





	"Nerd Sisters" Danvers Sisters Week Day 3

Eliza kept a firm grip on the back of Kara's pants to keep her from floating up into the air. “Kara, if you can't keep your feet on the ground I'm going to call Jeremiah to come and take you home.”

“Kara, stay still!” Alex hissed.

“I'm sorry!” Kara clutched her book to her chest with wide eyes. “I'm just excited. I can't help it.”

Eliza sighed. “Try a little harder, dear. We can't exactly have you floating up to the ceiling in front of a bestselling author, now can we?”

Kara hung her head. “No…” She really was trying. But staying Earth bound was harder than it looked. Especially when she was particularly excited about something. The excitement and joy made her feel weightless and well, up she went. But she was determined to make it through the day. Alex would never forgive her if she didn't. “I'll stay put. Promise.”

Alex smiled at her. “If it helps, I kinda feel like I'm floating too.”

Kara grinned back. “I can't believe we actually get to meet JK Rowling!”

“I know!”

The girl erupted into a fit of squeals. Eliza couldn't help but smile, her hand still tucked into Kara's belt loop of course.

“Hey Mom, didn't Dad want to come?” Alex asked.

Eliza laughed softly. “His exact words were ‘I think I'll give my daughters a chance to be the nerds that they are without me looming over them’.”

Kara nodded. “He is very tall.”

Alex made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. “Kara, that's not what he meant.” But Kara just looked at her confused. “Nevermind.”

There was a flurry of movement as the line shifted forward, bring them closer to the signing table. “It's almost your turn. Are you ready?” Eliza asked, even though she already knew the answer to her question. They'd been ready since 6 o’clock the night before. She'd had to practically wrestle the pair into bed, resorting to bribery to talk them out of sleeping in their Hogwarts robes.

“Mom, we have to be ready!” Kara had whined.

Eliza had almost caved hearing Kara call her ‘Mom’, but she'd insisted. “Tonight you are still Midvale students. You can be Hogwarts students tomorrow.”

The line inched further toward the table.

“I can see her head!” Kara whispered as quietly as a kid hyped up on maple syrup and the idea of meeting her idol can.

“Wands ready?” Eliza asked.

With a synchronization that can only come from siblings the girls pulled their wands from their robes, wide, excited grins stretching almost painfully across their cheeks. “Ready!”

Eliza made sure to snap enough pictures to show Jeremiah later. And if she saved a few particularly embarrassing ones for blackmail then that was her business. 


End file.
